


Hanky Panky

by heartsewnsleeve



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsewnsleeve/pseuds/heartsewnsleeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We could have been really doing the hanky panky." This made Willow blush deeper and swatted him playfully. She was met back by Oz's lips against her. Okay, not hanky panky level good, but still really good, she thought. Slowly, they broke away, each of them plastered with goofy smiles on their face, as Buffy handed them two plates of sandwiches."</p><p>Prompt: forced to share a bed (preferably pre-Graduation Day and possibly with an appearance from Xander or Giles) for tiny_white_hats. This was a fanfiction written for a Livejournal oneshot meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanky Panky

  
"Only one bed?" Willow said nervously as she glanced at the spare bed in Giles' guest room. She glanced around the small apartment. They were stationed at Giles' apartment, anxiously waiting for his and Buffy's arrival. Except, it was almost 5'AM and her eyes were stung red from exhaustion. It took all of her will and Oz's to stay awake. They had been sprawled out on Giles' couch for the past few hours, flicking through books for research, and eventually watching reruns of Dawson's Creek  _(at Willow's persistence)_ when they were too exhausted to read another word.

"You take the bed. The couch is fine with me," Oz said warmly. He saw the nervousness in Willow's eyes. He placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Really, you take the bed."

"No, no! That's not fair," she protested. "We could sleep in it...  _together_ , you know, if you want." Her eyes downcast as she mentioned it

"Will..."

"Listen, we don't need to  _you know_  do it, and I don't think I'd feel right doing it on Giles' bed anyway. It's not really his bed, but you know," he let out a laugh. "But, we're adults kinda sorta, and we can control ourselves. It's not how I want to do it anyways... I'm rambling too much aren't I?"

"I like your rambles." He smiled.

"Good. I like your non-rambles," She smiled goofily. "So you're going to sleep with me, right?" After realizing what she said, she blushed lightly. She felt stupid for blushing. She always had to be such a nerd and a prude. Her internal frustration was blocked out by Oz's small laugh and head nod. She shook out her hair from her ponytail only to sigh frustratedly as she realized she'd have to sleep in her stupid itchy wool sweater, nylon stockings and corduroy skirt.

"Stupid sweater, stupid stockings..." she muttered to herself.

"Do you want my shirt?"

"Huh?" Willow stopped pulling her hair to put it in a tighter ponytail.

"Do you want it? It's big on me so it'll be like a night gown on you. That way you don't have to deal with your stupid sweater and stupid stockings," he said with a bit of amusement and began taking off his shirt, but paused. "Unless you want to stay in what you're wearing."

"No, I'll take the shirt," she said giddily at the idea of not having to deal with the itchy stockings any longer. Nylon could only be worn for so long. She learned this lesson the first of the million times that she'd been forced to pull an all nighter, but for some reason, it just didn't stick. She stared at Oz's shirtless chest. It wasn't the first time she saw him shirtless, but it was the first time she'd be sleeping him next to him shirtless. It was a little nerve-wracking, but mainly exciting. " _Thanks_."

"Here you go," he pressed his shirt into her hand and started receding outside of the room. "I'll wait outside."

"Oz, you can stay," she said quietly. "You don't have to go."

He gulped a little bit, and got into the bed, pretending to focus on getting himself tucked in as Willow pulled her sweater over her head. She blushed slightly as she realized she was standing in only her white bra and skirt. Her and Oz had gone to second base quite a few times, but he never saw her so clearly. It made her a feel little rush of shyness and a desire to kiss him, but then she shook her head a little bit to clear itself. She slipped his Sunnydale High School shirt over her head, tugged her bra off from under her shirt, then laid it with her sweater.

Quickly, she slipped off her skirt and stockings... flashing the small glimpse of her upper thighs that Oz noticed. Oz began to think of his guitar to distract himself. She slipped next to him under the covers, and he slipped his arms around her. She moved her head to side to smile at him.

"Hey?"

"Yes?"

"You know you have a little freckle on your stomach."

"You have one here," Willow pointed to the smallest freckle on Oz's shoulder-blade. "It's kinda shaped like a-" but before she could say anything, she fell asleep.

* * *

  


**TWO HOURS LATER**

"Willow! Oz!" a familiar voice screamed throughout the hallways. Willow cracked one eye and looked around her surroundings. Oz was still fast asleep with his arms around her. His shirt had ridden up a bit, and his hand was possessively draped over her patch of stomach that was visible.

_Real sexy_ , she thought, as she wiped the drool from the side of her mouth..

But before it dawned on her what this might look like, Xander was in front of her with a surprised and mortified look. He let out an "AH!" and Oz quickly woke up and popped his head up.

"Xan, it's not what it looks like." Her face was completely red. She was sure her hair was as red as cheeks at the moment.

"Why is it when people say that, it usually is  _exactly_  what it looks like?"

Oz who was assessing the situation was a mixture of embarrassed for Willow's sake, and amused at the whole situation. The most wild aspect of his and Willow's night was sneaking kisses in between commercials of Dawson's Creek and her slipping his shirt over her head.

"My clothes are right there! See?! They're folded really nicely. Oz gave me his shirt because I was uncomfortable," she pointed to the clothing pile and her eyes popped with abashment. "And look! Oz is still wearing all of his clothes including his socks!" Her hand ripped off the blanket to show that Oz was still wearing his socks.

As it dawned on Xander that he really hadn't walked in in the middle of a good time, Giles and Buffy were now standing in the door way. Buffy's eyes widened and automatically felt for her best friend. She quickly tugged Giles and Xander, but Giles had already seen  _enough_.

"Jeeze! We were not having sex!" Willow practically screamed at the faces of a horrified Giles, mortified Buffy, and a confused Xander. "We were just tired and  _tired_  of waiting so we slept here. We didn't do any type of  _hanky panky_. Oz gave me his shirt because I was uncomfortable!" Her pleading eyes convinced all three that they had not seen any hanky panky. A sigh of relief flooded over Giles, a sense of relief for Buffy because she felt horrible for her best friend, a smile of relief for Xander who wasn't sure he could handle knowing his best friend did  _it_  in Giles' house and then walking in on it.

Oz and the Scoobies left the room for Willow to change. A few minutes later she reemerged with Oz's shirt in his hand that she gave to Oz. Within a few seconds, Oz was fully clothed himself which made the awkward situation, a lot less awkward for all of them.

"So, um, how about some sandwiches?" Buffy said with a forced smile plastered across her face. Willow shot her a "thank you" look with her eyes that was returned with a genuine smile.

"Yes, alright. I'll come with." Giles mumbled as he continued cleaning his glasses. He had been doing it for the past ten minutes. Xander, deciding it'd be less awkward to be in the kitchen and that a sandwich sounded  _really_  good, quickly followed behind.

"That was awkward." A still overwhelmed Willow said to Oz after the other Scoobies had disappeared to the kitche. He reached out for her hand in a comforting manner and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"It could be worse." He offered with a sympathetic grimace.  
  
"How?"  
  
"We could have been  _really_  doing the hanky panky." This made Willow blush deeper and swatted him playfully. She was met back by Oz's lips against her.  _Okay, not hanky panky level good, but still really good,_  she thought. Slowly, they broke away, each of them plastered with goofy smiles on their face, as Buffy handed them two plates of sandwiches.


End file.
